Naoko Namikaze
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: E se Naruto tivesse um irmão mais velho que também tivesse uma Kyuubi dentro dele? Naoko Namikaze, aos 18 anos, retorna para Konoha com Jiraiya e decide tentar a prova Chunnin. Ao mesmo tempo, reata os laços com seu irmão e reecontra seu primeiro amor.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Naoko Namikaze**

**Capítulo 1.**

Como todos em Konoha sabem, o 4º Hokage selou a Kyuubi No Youko em seu filho Naruto quando ele era apenas um bebê, mas e se tivesse mais detalhes sobre esse passado do que as pessoas imaginavam?

Pra entendermos o que aconteceu, voltaremos 12 anos no passado, quando a Kyuubi atacou Konoha. Ou melhor, as Kyuubis. Minato, o 4º Hokage, ficou chocado ao descobrir que eram dois demônios em vez de um. Desesperado, foi contar à sua esposa Kushina.

**Kushina: **E eu que estava torcendo pra não meter nossos filhos nisso!

Num dos quartos, havia uma criança de 6 anos brincando com um Naruto recém-nascido, que só parou quando Kushina entrou no quarto.

**Kushina: **Naoko, preciso de você e do Naruto agora!

**Naoko: ***olhar triste* Sim...

Kushina os levou até Minato, que tratou de selar as duas Kyuubis nos meninos. Foi um processo doloroso, principalmente para Naoko, que era mais velho e sabia o que estava acontecendo. Infelizmente, ao selar as Kyuubis, tanto Minato quando Kushina foram mortos.

Dois dias depois, sem saber o que fazer, Naoko andava no que sobrou da batalha contra a Kyuubi, carregando Naruto nos braços.

**Voz: **Naoko-kun...

Naoko virou-se ao ouvir uma voz conhecida e reconheceu o sensei de Minato, Jiraiya.

**Naoko: ***enxugando as lágrimas* Jiraiya-sama... foi horrível...

Jiraiya não disse nada, apenas abraçou o menino que ainda segurava Naruto.

**Jiraiya: **Lamento muito, Naoko, de verdade! Vem, precisamos falar com o 3º Hokage!

Naoko sentia dor por causa do selo, mas seguiu Jiraiya até o gabinete do hokage. Ele teve que assumir o título novamente com a morte de Minato. Sarutobi esperava que Jiraiya assumisse a guarda dos meninos, mas Jiraiya precisava ir à uma missão de espionagem.

**Sarutobi: **Então leve, pelo menos, um dos meninos!

Como Naruto ainda não havia sido registrado, Jiraiya decidiu levar Naoko, pois esse já havia se formado na academia. Naoko aceitou, embora relutasse em deixar Naruto, e este foi registrado como Naruto Uzumaki, para que não tivesse problemas por ser filho de Minato.

**Jiraiya: **Bom, Naoko-kun, está na hora de irmos! O mundo lá fora nos espera!

**Naoko: ***puxando a barra de sua roupa* Ji-Jiraiya-sama, posso fazer algo antes? Quero me despedir de Naruto!

**Jiraiya: **Está bem, mas não demore! Orochimaru não vai ficar parado nos esperando!

Naoko foi se despedir de Naruto, que estava dormindo nos braços de Sarutobi.

**Naoko: ***beijando Naruto na testa* Cuide-se... irmãozinho! Nunca me esquecerei de você!

E assim, eles foram embora, com Naoko chorando e Jiraiya um pouco chateado por tudo que aconteceu. 12 anos depois, em Konoha, chegou o dia da prova Chunnin.

Nos portões de Konoha, de madrugada, duas pessoas haviam acabado de chegar. Jiraiya e Naoko, que já estava com 18 anos. Naoko Namikaze tinha pele bronzeada, olhos azuis, marcas de bigode no rosto e cabelos loiros, assim como seu irmão, mas sua franja era como a de Tsunade e eram presos num rabo até a cintura. Usava a bandana de Konoha, uma camisa de manga curta azul-petróleo com uma listra preta nas curvas dos ombros, calça preta e sandálias de ninja azul-escuras com luvas da mesma cor.

**Jiraiya: **Nossa, que escuridão!

**Naoko: ***sério* Poderíamos ter chegado mais cedo se não ficasse "enrolando" com suas pesquisas!

**Jiraiya: **A gente já chegou, tá legal? *acalmando-se* O que vai fazer agora?

**Naoko: **Bom, vou pra casa e descansar um pouco para a prova chunnin de amanhã! Isso se eu puder entrar na minha casa! Já faz 12 anos desde que parti da vila!

**Jiraiya: **Não se preocupe com isso! De acordo com o 3º Hokage, seu irmão está morando sozinho na antiga casa dos seus pais! O primeiro está com a chave! Nos vemos por aí, Naoko-kun!

Os dois se despediram e Jiraiya observou Naoko se afastar, saltando pelos telhados.

**Jiraiya: ***sorriso leve* _Seria interessante ver a cara do Naruto quando se encontrar com o irmão mais velho!_

No dia seguinte, na casa de Naruto, o mesmo sabia que tinha que levantar e ir à prova Chunnin, mas estava com preguiça naquela manhã.

**Voz: **Se não levantar logo, Naruto, vai se atrasar!

**Naruto: ***resmungando* Já vou, pai! *sacando algo* Peraí... PAI?

Naruto saltou assustado da cama e virou-se na direção da voz. Não era seu pai (ou sacou que não era, pois não o conhecia), era Naoko.

**Naoko: ***abafando o riso* Tá certo que sou mais velho do que você, mas não a ponto de ser seu pai!

**Naruto: ***pegando uma kunai, assustado* QUEM É VOCÊ? O QUE VOCÊ QUER?

**Naoko: ***surpreso* _Nossa, ele puxou a hiperatividade da mamãe! _Abaixa essa kunai, Naruto! Não vou te machucar!

**Naruto: ***desconfiado* Do jeito que o pessoal da vila me trata, duvido! E como sabe meu nome?

**Naoko: **Eu te conheço desde bebê! Bom, acho melhor eu me apresentar: sou Naoko Namikaze... seu irmão mais velho!

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Irmão mais velho? Sempre achou que era filho único! Por outro lado, o homem à sua frente parecia sua versão mais velha, tirando que seu cabelo era liso. E pra completar, Naoko levantou a camisa, mostrando o selo que tinha no umbigo.

**Naruto: ***esfregando os olhos, ainda espantado* Eu não estou vendo coisas? Você é mesmo meu irmão mais velho?

Após verificar que não era um genjutsu, e também se beliscar, Naruto se convenceu de que era verdade. Com lágrimas nos olhos, pulou em cima de Naoko. Depois de tanto tempo, não esperava que encontraria alguém de sua família, muito menos um irmão.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Após Naruto se vestir, ele e Naoko tomaram café e foram juntos para o local da prova Chunnin. Naruto havia combinado de encontrar Sasuke e Sakura lá. No caminho, foram conversando.

**Naruto: ***olhando Naoko de cima a baixo* Sem querer ofender, mas... você não é muito velho para ser apenas um Gennin?

**Naoko: ***sem graça* Confesso que é verdade! Mas já fiz o exame Chunnin antes, assim que me formei na academia aos 6 anos!

**Naruto: ***espantado* 6 ANOS? * mais calmo* Você deve ser um prodígio! Não teve problemas pra controlar seu chackra tendo "você-sabe-o-quê" dentro de seu corpo?

**Naoko: **Não! Quando me tornei jinchuriki de uma das Kyuubis, já havia me formado na academia!

**Naruto: ***confuso* "Uma das Kyuubis"? Sempre achei que era só uma!

**Naoko: ***sorriso leve* Eram duas Kyuubis irmãs, mas uma delas tinha como Jinchuriki alguém fora de nossa família! *chateado* Lamento pelo que teve que passar graças ao preconceito, Naruto, mas como fui criado fora da vila, não sei como se sente em relação a isso!

**Naruto: ***sorriso megawatt* Não se preocupe com isso! Eu serei Hokage um dia e as pessoas irão me respeitar como alguém! Alguém importante!

**Naoko: ***sorriso terno* Você lembra muito a mamãe!

**Naruto: ***surpreso* Huh? Como assim?

**Naoko: **Uma vez ela me contou que, quando entrou na academia em seu primeiro dia, berrou pra todo mundo que seria a primeira mulher Hokage da história!

**Naruto: ***pensativo* Uma mulher Hokage? Hum... seria interessante! Nossa vila nunca teve uma! Talvez o velho Hokage escolha uma mulher pra ser o próximo Hokage! Mas, voltando ao assunto, como os outros reagiram quando a mamãe berrou aquilo?

**Naoko: **Riram, é claro! Tanto que a mamãe foi apelidada de tomate ou algo assim, por causa de seu cabelo vermelho!

**Naruto: ***surpreso* Mamãe era ruiva? Eu não a imaginava assim!

**Naoko: **Nós dois puxamos a aparência do papai! Você, inclusive, é idêntico à ele! Até no cabelo espetado!

**Naruto: **Puxa, eu dei sorte! *rindo* Aposto que, daqui a alguns anos, vão pensar que sou ele!

Naoko riu de volta. Com o papo, o tempo passou rápido e, quando perceberam, já estavam no local da 1ª fase da prova Chunnin.

**Voz: **Naruto, aqui!

**Naoko: ***notando Sasuke e Sakura* Devem ser seus companheiros, estou certo? A gente se vê, Naruto! Boa sorte!

Naruto agradeceu e juntou-se à Sasuke e Sakura (esta reclamando com Naruto pelo atraso), enquanto Naoko os observava de longe. Mais precisamente, Sasuke.

**Naoko: ***desconfiado* _Itachi? Não... é novo demais pra ser ele, tem a idade do meu irmão! *_forçando a memória* _Já tinha ouvido falar que Itachi possuía um irmão mais novo! Sousuke, Sakure... algo do tipo!_

Mas logo deu de ombros e foi procurar a equipe com quem trabalharia junto na Prova Chunnin. Pra sua surpresa, o lugar em que teve que se sentar foi justamente ao lado de Sasuke. Mas não ligou muito pra isso inicialmente, pois tinha uma prova a fazer.

Apesar de ser apenas a segunda vez em que prestava a prova Chunnin, estava mais tranquilo do que na primeira vez, aos 6 anos. Na época, não era acostumado com pressão e Ibiki havia pêgo muito pesado, tanto que não havia conseguido passar nem pela 1ª fase.

Mas agora, 12 anos mais esperto, a chance de passar na prova Chunnin era bem maior.

**Voz: **Ei, você!

Naoko foi sacado de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que Sasuke o chamava.

**Naoko: **Eu não vou passar cola!

**Sasuke: ***com o Sharingan ativado* Eu não quero cola!

**Naoko: ***escondendo o rosto* Para com isso! Vira esse Sharingan pra lá e me deixa terminar a prova empaz! Se eu for mal, a culpa será toda sua!

Suspirando, Sasuke desativou seu Sharingan, mas continuou observando Naoko fazendo a prova, discretamente.

**Sasuke: **_Sem dúvida: ele era o cara que chegou junto com o Naruto! Mas eu tenho a impressão de ter visto ele antes! Onde será que foi?_

**Naoko: ***veia na testa* Você veio aqui pra fazer a prova ou ficar me olhando?

Emburrado, Sasuke voltou a fazer a prova, ativando o Sharingan pra isso. Depois do discurso que Naruto havia feito na sala, muitos acabaram passando na 1ª fase.

**Naoko: ***sorriso leve* _Agora não restam dúvidas: ele puxou a mamãe completamente!_

Depois que a prova terminou, Sasuke e Sakura estranharam que Naruto continuava parado ao lado da porta.

**Sakura: ***confusa* Tá fazendo o quê?

**Naruto: **Esperando alguém!

Não precisou esperar muito, pois Naoko logo apareceu.

**Naoko: **E aí, Naruto? Como foi na prova?

**Naruto: ***sorriso megawatt* Moleza!

**Sasuke: ***batendo a mão uma na outra* JÁ ME LEMBREI!

O grito de Sasuke assustou todo mundo, inclusive Naruto.

**Naruto: ***indignado* POR QUE DEU UM GRITO DESSES, TEME?

Ignorando Naruto, Sasuke ficou frente a frente com Naoko.

**Sasuke: **Me lembrei agora de onde te conheço: você é o filho do 4º Hokage!

CAPLOFT!

**Sakura: ***chocada* NARUTO!

Sakura foi acudir Naruto, que havia desmaiado, enquanto Naoko se agachava ao lado dela.

**Naoko: **Não se preocupe, foi só um susto! Ele deve acordar logo!

**Sasuke: ***analizandoNaoko* _Não restam dúvidas de que esse cara é o filho do 4º Hokage, o Itachi só falava nele! Mas de onde será que os dois se conhecem? Ou melhor, de onde NARUTO o conhece?_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Depois que Naruto recuperou a consciência, ele e Naoko decidiram ir para o Ichiraku. Naoko estava um pouco preocupado, pois seu irmãozinho estava muito emburrado, mas entendia suas razões.

**Naoko: ***com as mãos atrás da cabeça* Vai ficar emburrado comigo o resto da vida?

**Naruto: ***zangado* DEVERIA! ISSO É SACANAGEM, NAOKO! POR QUE NÃO ME CONTOU QUE NOSSO PAI ERA LOGO "ELE"?

**Naoko: **Em primeiro lugar, porque você não perguntou! E em segundo lugar, os inimigos do papai poderiam usar essa informação contra nós! Como mamãe não tinha muitos inimigos, acharam mais seguro te registrar com o nome dela!

**Naruto: ***ainda zangado* ENTÃO POR QUE O SEU SOBRENOME É NAMIKAZE?

**Naoko: ***sério* Por que fui registrado antes do ataque, Sr. esquecido! E papai não tinha em mente fazer de mim um Jinchuriki! Mas foi necessário quando duas Kyuubis apareceram!

Um silêncio se instalou entre os dois, até chegarem ao Ichiraku.

**Naruto: ***confuso* Ué, a Ayame não veio?

**Teuchi: **Sim, mas pedi à ela que fosse buscar algumas coisas pra mim! *notando Naoko* Na-Naoko-sama? Há quanto tempo!

**Naoko: ***sorriso leve* Digo o mesmo, Teuchi-san!

Os dois irmãos sentaram-se e pediram uma tigela de rámen cada um, só pra começar.

**Naruto: ***curioso* Já veio aqui antes?

**Naoko: **Com certeza! Eu costumava vir aqui comer rámen depois dos treinos ou quando voltava de uma missão com minha antiga equipe!

**Naruto: ***confuso* Antiga equipe?

**Naoko: **Sim! A que eu tinha quando me formei! Não a que me juntei agora pra prova Chunnin!

**Naruto: **Pode me falar um pouco deles? Talvez eu os conheça!

Naruto notou que seu irmão havia ficado com um olhar distante.

**Naoko: **Um deles era muito emo, se me permite dizer, e obcecado por poder! Não costumávamos discutir, mas possuíamos uma rivalidade muito grande, sempre querendo ver qual era o melhor!

**Naruto: ***rindo* Parece o Sasuke e eu!

**Naoko:** Sasuke? Hum... como eu imaginava! Ao ver seu rival, lembrei do meu: Itachi Uchiha! Os dois eram irmãos!

**Naruto: ***surpreso* Irmão?

Na hora, Naruto se lembrou da revelação de Sasuke na missão do Tazuna, sendo despertado de seus pensamentos com a voz de seu irmão.

**Naoko: **Soube mais tarde que ele matou o clã inteiro e só deixou o irmão-caçula vivo!

**Naruto: ***engolindo em seco* _Não me admira que Sasuke queira matá-lo! _Bom, e o seu outro companheiro de equipe?

**Naoko: ***corando* B-bom, o outro era uma linda menina e...

**Voz: ***entrando no restaurante* Papai, voltei!

Quando Ayame entrou no Ichiraku após fazer as compras para seu pai, seu olhar se encontrou com o de Naoko.

**Ayame: ***corando* O-oi... Naoko-kun! Há q-quanto tempo!

**Naoko: ***corando também* D-digo o mesmo, Ayame-chan!

**Teuchi: ***sorriso terno* Eles são tão lindos juntos!

Felizmente, só Naruto ouviu.

**Naruto: ***sacando* _Meu irmão tem uma queda por Ayame e vice-versa? Hum... pelo menos o pai dela não é contra!_

Ayame foi guardar as coisas que comprou e Naoko a seguiu com o olhar, até virar-se para Naruto e notar que ele estava com um sorriso maquiavélico.

**Naoko: ***assustado* Que-que cara é essa?

**Naruto: **Saquei tudo, mano: está interessado na Ayame-chan!

**Teuchi: **Já faz tanto tempo... Me lembro de quando Naoko, Itachi e Ayame vinham comer aqui depois dos treinos e das missões, e Naoko sempre pagava a conta pra Ayame!

**Naoko: ***vermelho* T-Teuchi-san, para de falar essas coisas! Isso já faz anos!

**Teuchi: **Admita, Naoko: você era um cavalheiro!

**Naruto: ***interrompendo-os* Espera um momento: Ayame também era sua companheira de equipe?

**Naoko: ***corando* Sim! A melhor que já tive! *sorriso triste* Pena que foi por pouco tempo, pois tive que sair da vila!

**Teuchi: ***completando* Ela desistiu de ser um Ryounin logo depois de Itachi se juntar à AMBU! Mas cá entre nós, ela continua ótima na cozinha! E muito boa com Jutsus!

Os dois irmãos voltaram a comer, em silêncio. Mas Naoko, enquanto comia, olhou para um pingente que havia colocado no pescoço e lembrou-se da promessa. Uma promessa feita antes mesmo de Konoha ser atacada pelas Kyuubis.

* * *

><p>Dois gennins de 6 anos estavam deitados na grama, conversando e rindo. Eram Naoko e Ayame, que haviam acabado de se formar na academia.<p>

**Ayame: **Jutsu de clonagem... Esse teste de graduação foi muito fácil!

De repente, Ayame parou de rir, o que surpreendeu Naoko.

**Naoko: ***ficando sentado* Algum problema?

Ayame ficou sentada também e os dois se encararam, ficando de joelhos e de frente um pro outro.

**Ayame: **Naoko-kun, você gosta de mim?

**Naoko: **Que pergunta, Ayame! É claro que gosto de você! É a minha melhor amiga!

**Ayame: ***tímida* Acha que, quando formos mais velhos, poderemos nos casar?

**Naoko: ***pensativo* Acho que sim! Huh?

Naoko notou que Ayame tirou dois pingentes do bolso da roupa, um com o símbolo de Yin e outro com o símbolo de Yang.

**Naoko: ***surpreso* Que pingentes são esses?

**Ayame: **Estão na minha família há gerações e são passados para o primeiro ninja da família assim que ele se gradua! Como meu tio, o único irmão do meu pai, não teve filhos ninjas, ele passou os pingentes pra mim! Quando os filhos ficam noivos, dão um dos pingentes para o futuro marido ou esposa!

Ayame estendeu um dos pingentes para Naoko, que aceitou um pouco corado.

**Ayame: **É uma promessa!

* * *

><p><strong>Teuchi: <strong>Pretende cumprir a promessa?

Naoko despertou de seus pensamentos com a pergunta de Teuchi.

**Naoko: **Por mim, tudo bem! Mas só se ela quizer! Não vou obrigá-la, caso esteja gostando de outra pessoa!

**Naruto: ***confuso* _Que promessa é essa?_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

No dia seguinte, começou a 2ª fase da prova Chunnin e cada equipe entrou por um portão. Entre elas, estava a equipe de Naoko.

Naoko estava numa equipe com duas garotas, ambas da sua idade. Seus nomes eram Otome e Runna, do clã Inuzuka, mas que resolveram fazer a prova Chunnin bem mais tarde.

**Runna: ***saltando pelas árvores* Já está escurecendo! Não é melhor procurarmos abrigo? A May e o Ian já está ficando cansados!

Runna apontou sua cadela e o cachorro de Otome, que saltavam ao lado delas.

**Naoko: **Está bem! Vamos ficar ali!

Naoko apontou uma árvore oca que, por coincidência, estavam a equipe 7. Sakura, que era a única acordada, quase ativou a armadilha.

**Sakura: **Ah, é você! O amigo do Naruto!

Mais calma, deixou Naoko e as meninas entrarem na árvore e os três notaram Naruto e Sasuke inconscientes.

**Otome: **O que houve com eles?

Sakura contou tudo que aconteceu, envolvendo Orochimaru.

**Runna: ***confusa* Quem é esse Orochimaru?

**Naoko: **É um dos Sannins lendários!

**Sakura: ***surpresa* Como sabe disso?

**Naoko: **Estive com um deles durante 12 anos! Você queria o quê?

De repente, os quatro perceberam a presença dos ninjas do som: Kin, Dosu e Zaku.

**Otome: **Só faltava essa!

Sakura também pensava assim. Ela não estava em condições de lutar, e Runna e Otome estavam muito cansadas da corrida. Quanto à Naoko, ele não estava tão cansado por ser acostumado, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria lutar contra todos eles ao mesmo tempo.

Depois que Dosu livrou-se da armadilha, Zaku partiu pra cima de Sakura e Naoko, que pegaram uma kunai cada um. Mas não chegaram a atacar, pois Rock Lee apareceu do nada e interveio na luta. Infelizmente, ao utilizar a lótus primária, acabou muito ferido e foi alvo fácil para a equipe do som.

**Naoko: **Sakura, fique aqui! Eu vou tentar ajudar o Lee!

Naoko agiu rápido e impediu que ferissem Lee mais do que já estava. Infelizmente, por estar fazendo isso, não conseguiu impedir que Kin segurasse Sakura pelos cabelos. Felizmente, Runna e Otome resolveram agir e pegaram uma kunai cada uma, o que não passou despercebido por Kin.

**Kin: **Esqueçam! Isso não vai funcionar comigo!

**Runna: **Isso não é pra você!

**Kin: ***espantada* Como?

**Otome: **Sakura, lamentamos por você, mas é a única maneira de te livrar dessa garota!

Ambas usaram kunais e cortaram os cabelos de Sakura de uma só vez, soltando-a. Agradecida à elas, a rosada cansou de fraquejar e partiu pra cima de Zaku. Dosu até tentou ajudar, mas Naoko o impediu, ficando na frente dele.

**Naoko: **Sua luta é comigo!

O resto, vocês já sabem o que aconteceu: Sakura foi salva pela equipe Asuma; Neji e Tenten aparecem procurando por Lee, Sasuke desperta e quebra os braços de Zaku, etc... etc... No final, quando o time do som foi embora, todos foram auxiliar seus companheiros.

**Runna: ***ajudando Naoko a levantar do chão* Naoko-kun, você esteve incrível!

**Naoko: ***sem graça* Obrigado!

Naoko olhou para seu irmão, que ainda estava caído no chão, com Shikamaru e Chouji tentando acordá-lo.

**Shikamaru: **Alguém tem que dar uma cutucada nele!

**Naoko: ***aproximando-se* Deixa comigo... ahn... Shkimamaru! É Shikamaru, não?

**Shikamaru: **Sim! E este ao meu lado é o Chouji!

**Naoko: **Prazer! *ficando perto do ouvido de Naruto* Naruto... o Teuchi-san preparou outra tigela de rámen pra você!

**Naruto: ***acordando, assustado* QUE? ONDE? COMO? *notando Naoko e fazendo "bico"* Mano, tu é mau!

**Naoko: ***rindo* Foi mal, irmãozinho mas foi a única coisa que pude pensar!

Naruto foi até onde Sakura estava, ao notar o que havia acontecido com ela.

**Chouji: ***surpreso* Vocês são irmãos? Eu não sabia que o Naruto tinha um irmão mais velho!

**Naoko: **Só nos reencontramos no dia da 1ª fase, então é claro que poucos sabem!

**Voz: **Então o Naruto também é filho do quarto Hokage!

Os três notaram Sasuke se aproximando, ao mesmo tempo que Naruto observava Ino dando um jeito no cabelo de Sakura e, ao mesmo tempo, Runna e Otome pedindo desculpas por o terem cortado.

**Naoko: **Sim, ele é! Mas foi registrado com o sobrenome da mamãe! *indo até as garotas* Meninas, nós temos que ir!

**Otome: **Já? Que droga! Nem deu pra descansar direito com tudo que aconteceu!

**Naoko: **Faremos um descanso mais pra frente! *olhando para Naruto* Cuide-se, irmãozinho!

**Naruto: ***sorriso megawatt* Pode deixar!

Naoko, Runna, Otome, May e Ian foram embora.

**Ino: **Aquele garoto lindo era seu irmão? Não acredito!

**Naruto: ***encarando-a* Acredite ou não, é sim! O melhor irmão do mundo! _E olha que faz pouco tempo que nos conhecemos!_

**Sasuke: ***com ciúmes* _O relacionamento dos dois, se comparar com o que eu tinha com o Itachi, é muito melhor! Essa é uma das poucas coisas que eu invejo no Naruto!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Os nove novatos, a equipe Gai, a Equipe de Suna e a equipe de Naoko foram algumas das equipes que conseguiram passar na 2ª fase da prova Chunnin. Mas por haver muita gente, foi decidido fazer uma eliminatória antes da 3ª fase.

Quando foi perguntado se alguém gostaria de desistir, Naoko notou que duas pessoas fizeram isso: os companheiros de Kabuto (não estranhem: Otome vai lutar contra Sasuke e Runna vai lutar contra Kankuro).

**Naoko: ***olhando para Kabuto, sério* _O que ele está fazendo aqui?_

A primeira luta começou: Sasuke VS. Otome. Naoko e Runna lhe desejaram boa sorte e subiram com os outros até o andar de cima. Infelizmente, Otome acabou perdendo, mesmo com Sasuke morrendo de dor por causa da marca em seu pescoço, e foi levada para a enfermaria.

**Runna: **Alguém devia dar um jeito naquilo!

**Naoko: **Eu concordo!

Runna também perdeu feio sua luta contra Kankuro, para a tristeza de Naoko, mas a garota conseguiu desejar boa sorte para o loiro antes de ser levada para a enfermaria.

**Naruto: **Puxa, a coisa tá feia pra sua equipe!

**Naoko: **Eu que o diga!

**Naruto: **Tem ideia de quem você vai enfrentar?

**Naoko: **Não, mas tem uma pessoa aqui que eu gostaria muito de enfrentar!

Naoko olhou discretamente para Kabuto, mas Naruto não percebeu. Ao notar que estava sendo observado por Naoko, Kabuto lhe jogou um sorriso maquiavélico.

**Naoko: ***olhar zangado* _Sem dúvida, ele está aprontando alguma!_

**Naruto: ***preocupado* Mano, você está bem?

**Naoko: ***"despertando"* Quê? Ah... desculpe, Naruto! Sim, eu estou bem! Só um pouco pensativo! Opa, parece que é sua vez!

Naoko apontou o telão, que dizia: Naruto x Kiba, antes dos dois descerem para a luta. Enquanto ela acontecia, Naoko notou que uma certa garota chamada Hinata parecia bem preocupada, então decidiu falar com ela.

**Naoko: ***tocando-a no ombro* Ei!

**Hinata: **IIIIIIKKKKKK!

Todo mundo olhou assombrado para Hinata. Não era pra menos: a Hyuuga nunca tinha gritado daquela maneira antes.

**Naoko: ***gota* _Credo, o que foi isso? _Ahn... tá tudo bem?

Hinata olhou para Naoko e não deixou de corar fortemente. Apesar de não ser o "seu" Naruto, ainda era muito parecido com ele.

**Hinata: **S-sim... *olhando-o de cima a baixo* Vo-você se pa-parece com o Na-Naruto-kun!

**Naoko: ***sorriso megawatt* Eu sei, todos dizem isso! Mas meu irmãozinho e eu temos muitas diferenças também!

**Hinata: ***vermelha como um pimentão* Ir-irmãozinho?

Quase que Hinata desmaiou. Não imaginava que o rapaz que ela gostava tivesse um irmão mais velho.

**Naoko: **Não se preocupe! Não irei contar pra ele sobre seu interesse nele!

Hinata desmaiou de vez, deixando Naoko espantado.

**Naoko: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Isso sim que é timidez!_ *olhando para Naruto lutando* _Mas parece que meu irmão é o único em Konoha que não percebeu o interesse dessa garota! Até eu já percebi, e olha que mal cheguei à vila!_

Dando de ombros, Naoko continuou vendo a luta de seu irmão até ela acabar, onde Naruto foi declarado vencedor. Felizmente, para Hinata, não era a vez dela de lutar, pois não estavam conseguindo acordá-la. Mas era a vez de Naoko lutar e ele estava muito preocupado: havia caído o Kabuto como seu adversário.

**Kabuto: ***sorriso maquiavélico* _Seria interessante lutar contra o discípulo de Jiraiya, mas não agora! _Eu desisto! Podem passar para a próxima luta!

Naoko arregalou os olhos, enquanto alguns ali presentes murmuravam entre si. Kabuto não iria lutar? Por quê? Tanto que, durante a luta com Hinata, Naoko foi falar com Kabuto.

**Naoko: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Anda, Kabuto, desembucha! O que está planejando?

**Kabuto: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Se quer mesmo saber, Naoko, continuei na prova com o objetivo de lutar com Sasuke e derrotá-lo, pra ficar mais fácil levá-lo para Orochimaru! Quando não caí com ele, resolvi desistir, mesmo que tenha caído contigo!

**Naoko: **Levar Sasuke para Orochimaru, hein? Entendi: ele quer um novo corpo!

**Kabuto: **Exato! Mas não se preocupe: teremos nossa batalha algum dia, pode esperar!

Ainda sério, Naoko voltou para junto de seu irmão (ele e Kabuto estavam mais afastados, então ninguém ouviu a conversa dos dois).

**Naruto: **Sobre o que estavam conversando?

**Naoko: **Sobre a desistência dele! _Bom, não é uma mentira, pelo menos! _*cochichando* Aconselho que tome cuidado, Naruto! Kabuto não é lá muito confiável!

**Naruto: ***confuso* Por que está dizendo isso? Ele nos ajudou a chegar até a torre!

**Naoko: ***surpreso* Ele fez isso? *desconfiado* _Será que ele queria descobrir sobre a equipe Kakashi?_

**Naruto: **Fez sim! E foi muito legal conosco!

**Naoko: **Se você diz... Mas não deixe de tomar cuidado, ok?

**Naruto: **Está bem, farei isso!

**Naoko: ***despenteando o cabelo de Naruto, com um sorriso megawatt* Esse é meu irmãozinho!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Até a 4ª fase da prova chunnin, teriam um mês para se prepararem. Naoko pretendia treinar com seu "tio" Jiraiya, como começou a chamá-lo depois de 2 anos de convivência, mas o Sannin passava mais tempo fazendo suas pesquisas do que o ajudando.

Felizmente, tudo mudou quando conheceu Naruto... após ter atacado o sensei que o treinaria.

**Naoko: ***cochichando para o irmão* Perdõe o meu tio, ele não gosta de ser interrompido em suas pesquisas.

**Naruto:** *olhos arregalados* TIO?

**Naoko: ***sorriso megawatt* Sim! Lhe apresento nosso padrinho: Jiraiya! Ele me treinou desde que eu tinha 6 anos.

**Naruto: **Tá, mas como eu fico agora? Ele nocauteou meu treinador!

**Naoko: **Pode treiná-lo, não é, tio Jiraiya?

**Jiraiya: **Claro! Com uma condição: ele terá que trazer isso... *fazendo movimentos com as mãos* ...pra mim.

Naoko entendeu o que Jiraiya queria e ficou com uma cara azeda, mas Naruto não entendeu de cara e trouxe tudo que tio e sobrinho não imaginavam: abóbora, melancia...

Até que Jiraiya não aguentou mais e berrou em plenos pulmões o que queria: uma moça. Foi quando Naruto usou seu jutsu sexy, fazendo Jiraiya cair de crise nasal e Naoko arregalar os olhos.

**Naoko: ***tapando os olhos, indignado* QUE TÉCNICA ABSURDA É ESSA?

**Jiraiya: ***babando* Eu não acho nada absurda! Seria muito pedir que ficasse assim enquanto treinasse?

**Naruto: ***voltando ao normal* SEU PERVERTIDO!

**Naoko: ***tapa na testa* _Tio Jiraiya nunca muda, é impressionante..._

Mas depois de toda aquela confusão, Jiraiya e os dois irmãos foram treinar. Enquanto Naoko treinava seus jutsus, Jiraiya dava uma olhada no selo de Naruto.

**Jiraiya: ***analizando* _Esse selo é igualzinho ao de Naoko, mas parece que alguma coisa aconteceu com ele. _

Jiraiya fez uma técnica no selo de Naruto e, depois disso, o loiro podia até deslizar pela água. O próximo passo do sannin era ensinar Naruto a controlar o chackra da Kyuubi, assim como fez com Naoko, então pediu que o loiro gastasse todo seu chackra normal.

Claro que a ideia de Naruto pra fazer isso foi muito criativa na opinião de Naoko: fazer os clones lutarem entre si.

**Naoko: **Pretende ensiná-lo a técnica de invocação, tio Jiraiya?

**Jiraiya: **Sim, do mesmo jeito que fiz contigo. *sério* Só espero que, em vez de invocar sapos, ele não resolva invocar gatos.

**Naoko: ***emburrado* Detesto quando você fica brigando comigo por causa dessa besteira! Opa, ele terminou!

Após Naruto assinar o pergaminho de invocação, ele tentou invocar um sapo pela primeira vez, mas acabou invocando um girino.

**Jiraiya: **ISSO É O CÚMULO!

**Naoko: **Tio, pega leve com ele! Eu também não fui bem na minha primeira vez!

**Jiraiya: **MAS VOCÊ, PELO MENOS, INVOCOU UM SAPO! _Mesmo sendo um do tamanho de um filhote de gato._ *chorando* NAOKO, POR QUE FEZ ISSO COMIGO? POR QUE TEVE QUE INVOCAR GATOS?

**Naoko: ***cara azeda* Outra vez, não!

**Naruto: ***gota*_ Do que eles estão falando?_

Conforme o mês passava, os dois irmãos se esforçavam ao máximo em seu treinamento. Muitas vezes, era Naoko quem ajudava seu irmão com as invocações, mas foi só depois de duas semanas que Naruto resolveu perguntar, num descanso após o treinamento.

**Naruto: **Que história é essa de "invocar gatos", que o Ero-sannin fica choramingando?

**Naoko: ***olhar distante* É uma longa história! Aconteceu quando eu tinha 12 anos, época em que o tio Jiraiya estava tentando me ensinar a técnica de invocação...

* * *

><p>Um Naoko de 12 anos havia feito sua primeira invocação, mas não parecia muito satisfeito. Não era muito fã dos anfíbios, preferia mamíferos. Enquanto treinava, uma moça apareceu.<p>

**Moça: **Pode me dizer em que direção fica a vila mais próxima?

**Naoko: ***apontando* Pra lá!

**Moça: ***notando o sapo* É uma técnica de invocação? Na minha opinião, devia invocar outro animal.

**Naoko: **Eu sei! Meu tio é mestre dos sapos, mas eu preferia invocar algum mamífero, tipo...

**Moça: **...gatos?

**Naoko: ***surpreso* Não era o que eu ia dizer, mas serve!

**Moça: **Eu sou mestra dos gatos! Quer que eu te ensine a invocá-los?

**Naoko: ***empolgado* Oba, quero sim!

Naoko começou a se encontrar pra treinar com a moça, escondido de Jiraiya, e aprendeu a invocar gatos. No final, quando Jiraiya finalmente descobriu, Naoko já invocava gatos do tamanho de Gamabunta, o sapo-chefe.

* * *

><p><strong>Naoko: <strong>*completando* E até hoje o tio Jiraiya não me perdoou por isso.

**Naruto: **Não é pra menos! De qualquer forma, vou continuar a tentar invocar um sapo. Gatos não são muito minha praia, principalmente depois de realizar tantas vezes aquela missão de classe D: trazer o gato Jin de volta pra dona. Ainda sinto dor aonde ele me arranhou na última vez.

**Naoko: ***levantando do chão* Acho que chega por hoje. Vamos pra casa?

**Naruto: **Eu adoraria, mas estou tão cansado que mal consigo ficar de pé. Me leva nas costas?

**Naoko: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Eu tenho uma ideia melhor!

Minutos depois...

**Naruto: **DETESTEI ESSA IDEIA!

Naruto estava irritado, enquanto eram levados pra casa nas costas de um gato do tamanho de um cavalo.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Finalmente chegou o dia da 4ª fase da prova Chunnin. Depois que todos (menos Sasuke) já haviam chegado, o sensor Genma mostrou que haveriam algumas mudanças nas lutas. Shikamaru lutaria com Temari e, quem ganhasse, lutaria com Naoko.

**Naoko: ***desconfiado* _Parece que não é só o Kabuto que está aprontando aqui. O que será que aconteceu com o tal de Dosu, que eu iria enfrentar?_

Como sua luta era a última, Naoko resolveu que iria investigar... logo depois da luta de seu irmão. Só não esperava que Sasuke se atrasasse pra sua luta e que Kankuro desistisse de lutar, o que o deixava com pouco tempo.

**Naoko: ***correndo* _Tenho que ser rápido. Minha luta é a próxima! Só espero que o Shikamaru não banque o preguiçoso logo agora e lute a sério!_

**Voz: **Naoko-kun?

**Naoko: ***virando-se, com um sorriso* Olá, Ayame-chan!

Na opinião de Jiraiya, somente Ayame conseguia distrair Naoko, e o Sannin ficava aliviado por Ayame não ser uma ninja de outra aldeia. Mas não é preciso dizer que Naoko acabou se esquecendo da investigação que pretendia fazer e teria se esquecido da prova Chunnin também se Naruto não tivesse aparecido.

**Naruto: ***zangado* NAOKO, ACORDA! NÃO É HORA DE CONVERSAR COM SUA NAMORADA! É SUA VEZ DE LUTAR!

Em pânico, Naoko correu para o campo de batalha e, morrendo de vergonha, desculpou-se com Genma.

**Genma: **Como você é o filho do 4º hokage, está desculpado dessa vez. Mas não faça isso de novo! Quase que te desclassifico!

Naoko olhou para quem enfrentaria e percebeu que era Temari.

**Naoko: **_Pelo menos, o Shikamaru se esforçou... acho._

Genma deu o sinal e a luta começou. Temari usou seu "leque", provocando uma ventania, mas não esperava que Naoko se protegesse atrás de uma parede feita de terra.

**Temari: ***analizando a situação* _Ele é bem mais preparado! Parece que a luta não será fácil._

**Naoko: ***escondido atrás da parede* _Ela é muito durona, como todos os ninjas de Suna. Mas não irei perder essa batalha, de jeito nenhum!_

Desde que havia visto a luta de Temari contra Tenten, Naoko sabia que não poderia lançar kunais ou shurikens na loira, pois a mesma não seria atingida enquanto estivesse com aquele enorme leque. Portanto, viu-se obrigado a usar jutsus.

**Naoko: **JUTSU DE CLONAGEM!

Naoko crious 6 clones de si mesmo, que se espalharam pela arena. Temari, confusa, não entendeu o que ele ia fazer, até Naoko e seus clones fazerem sinais de mão.

**Naoko e clones: **ESTILO TERRA: JUTSU DAS RAÍZES MÓVEIS!

Apesar do nome ridículo, o jutsu era eficaz: raízes surgiram de todos os lados e prenderam Temari pelos pulsos e pelas canelas. Resultado? Ela soltou o leque e não conseguia se mexer. Parecia estar fazendo "polichinelo".

**Naruto: ***empolgado* É ISSO AÍ, NAOKO! ACABA COM ELA!

**Naoko: ***desfazendo os clones* Hora do golpe final! _Só espero que não falhe, pois gasto muito chackra._

Naoko começou a preparar uma esfera de energia que todos os leitores conhecem como rasengan, só que nas duas mãos, antes de juntar os dois num único rasengan com o dobro do tamanho.

**Naruto: ***surpreso* _Que técnica é aquela?_

**Naoko: **RASENGAN!

Infelizmente, para Naoko, Temari havia conseguido livrar um de seus pulsos e, agindo rápido, pegou o leque no chão. A garota fez uma ventania tão forte que empurrou Naoko para trás, fazendo-o acertar o rasengan na parede e bater a cabeça. Temari ficou satisfeita por isso, mas também assustada, pois o estrago na parede havia sido feio.

**Temari: ***engolindo em seco* _Imagina se ele tivesse acertado aquilo em mim! _*sorriso maquiavélico* _Pelo menos agora, posso dar o troco._

Se Temari tinha ficado assustada com o que tinha acontecido antes, ficou mais ainda quando sentiu um chackra assustador vindo de Naoko. Ele havia liberto o chackra da Kyuubi selada dentro dele e estava com os olhos vermelhos, as marcas nas bochechas mais grossas e com um sorriso pontiagudo.

**Temari: ***dando uns passos pra trás, apavorada* _Isso dá mais medo do que o Gaara!_

**Naruto: ***olhos arregalados* _Eu fico assim quando o chackra da Kyuubi me consome?_

**Naoko: ***mostrando a mão com garras, com voz monstruosa* Vamos ver se consegue me derrotar agora, garota de Suna!

De fato, com o poder da Kyuubi, a situação ficou feia para Temari. Naoko dava trabalho pra ela, mas não queria machucá-la seriamente, apenas fazê-la desistir. E foi exatamente o que Temari fez, pois já estava assustada o bastante e lutar com Naoko não era seu objetivo.

**Genma: **Por desistência de Temari, o vencedor é Naoko Namikaze!

A plateia vibrou do mesmo jeito que haviam vibrado com Naruto, ao mesmo tempo que Naoko voltava ao normal. Ele saiu da arena um pouco antes de Kakashi e Sasuke chegarem, enquanto Temari fazia o mesmo.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Quem assiste o anime Naruto, sabe o que acontece na batalha entre Sasuke e Gaara e também o que acontece logo depois disso. Então iremos pular essa parte e ir direto para o dia em que Jiraiya resolve ir atrás de Tsunade e pergunta se Naruto gostaria de acompanhá-lo.

**Naruto: ***indignado* EU SABIA! SÓ PODIA TER PESQUISA NESSA HISTÓRIA!

**Jiraiya: **Não exatamente. Entretanto, a mulher que estou indo buscar também é muito bonita. Eu até poderia usar aquela técnica impressionante que Naoko utilizou na Prova Chunnin, faria o Chidori parecer coisa de criança! Mas já que você não quer ir...

**Naruto: ***surpreso* Está falando sério? A técnica do mano Naoko é tão impressionante assim?

**Jiraiya: **Claro que é!

Foi o bastante para convencer Naruto, já que este vivia ansioso por aprender uma técnica nova, tanto que o loiro foi direto pra casa arrumar suas coisas. Entretanto, quando voltou, estranhou que Jiraiya tinha companhia.

**Naruto: **Mano? Ayame-chan?

**Naoko: **Olá, irmãozinho!

**Ayame: **Olá, Naruto-kun!

**Naruto: ***confuso* Não entendi: por que eles estão aqui?

**Jiraiya: **Eu não disse que iríamos só você e eu, Naruto!

**Naoko: **Tio Jiraiya contou que pretende te ensinar o Rasengan e pensei que poderia ajudá-lo.

**Ayame: ***olhar determinado* Sem falar que faz tempo que não saio de Konoha como shinobi. Voltar a ativa por uns dias irá me fazer bem!

**Jiraiya: **Parece que eles já disseram tudo, Naruto, então podemos ir. Mas... pra quê tudo isso? Não vamos viajar ao redor do mundo!

Depois de Naruto deixar boa parte do que tinha trazido pra trás, os quatro começaram sua viagem atrás de Tsunade.

**Naruto: **Ei Ero-sennin, quantos anos tem essa mulher que estamos procurando?

**Jiraiya: ***refletindo* Bom... ela tem a minha idade.

**Naruto: ***cara azeda* _Urgh... ela é velha!_

**Naoko: **Sem falar que ela é a antiga companheira de equipe do Tio Jiraiya. Na minha opinião, ela e sua amiga Sakura são muito parecidas em personalidade.

**Naruto: **Sério? Então deve ser uma mulher tão adorável quanto a Sakura-chan.

**Ayame: ***gota* _Coitado... O amor é mesmo cego!_

Algum tempo depois...

**Jiraiya: ***apontando uma vila* Iremos passar a noite ali. Eu irei atrás de informação sobre a Tsunade e Naruto vai direto pro quarto.

**Naruto: ***indignado* EI, ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! POR QUE EU SOU O ÚNICO QUE TEM QUE IR DIRETO PRO QUARTO?

**Jiraiya: **Porque você não tem idade pra ficar fora até tarde, como o resto do grupo.

Resmungando, Naruto foi pro quarto, enquanto que Naoko, Ayame e Jiraiya tomavam direções diferentes.

**Ayame: **Está a fim de ir à um festival?

**Naoko: **Demorou!

Como todos que conhecem o anime sabem, Itachi e Kisame estão atrás de Naruto, assim como Sasuke. Quando os dois primeiros finalmente o acharam, bateram na porta do quarto de hotel.

**Naruto: ***irritado* _Pro bem do Ero-sennin, espero que seja o mano e a Ayame-chan. Caso contrário, ele vai apanhar feio!_ *ouvindo batidas na porta novamente* Já vai, já vai! Pelamordedeus, vocês levam a chave do quarto e agora eu que tenho que abrir!

Claro que não era nenhum dos mencionados, e Naruto acabou ficando surpreso quando viu Itachi e Kisame, principalmente quando Sasuke apareceu e resolver brigar com Itachi. Naruto até quis ajudar, invocando seu chackra, mas Kisame usou sua espada Samehada e deixou o garoto incapaz de fazer isso.

**Kisame: **Minha espada, Samehada, é capaz de cortar chackra facilmente.

Mas a pose confiante de Kisame desapareceu assim que raízes surgiram do nada e enrolaram todo o seu corpo, impossibilitando-o de usar sua espada.

**Kisame: ***assustado* Mas o que é isso?

**Voz: **Será que sua espada é capaz de cortar raízes fortes também?

Kisame notou Naoko e Ayame, que tinham acabado de chegar e estavam em posição de batalha. Mais precisamente, Naoko controlava as raízes que prendiam Kisame, que não conseguia se mexer.

**Naruto: ***animado* MANO! AYAME-CHAN!

**Ayame: **Ainda bem que chegamos à tempo.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

**Itachi: ***reconhecendo-os* Ora, ora, há quanto tempo não vejo vocês: Naoko Namikaze e Ayame Ichiraku, meus antigos companheiros de equipe.

Sasuke, que ainda estava consciente, ouviu o que seu irmão havia dito.

**Sasuke: **_Agora me recordo de onde Itachi o conhecia: Naoko foi seu companheiro de equipe, junto com Ayame!_

**Kisame: **Entendi: esse loiro é o Jinchuuriki mais velho. Bom, a Akatsuki queria um Bijuu, mas o que acha de levarmos dois, Itachi?

**Naoko: ***usando o chackra da sua Kyuubi* QUERO VER TENTAR!

Kisame tentou usar a Samehada em Naoko, mas o loiro era rápido, tanto que até mesmo Itachi tinha dificuldade para ver seus movimentos.

**Naoko: ***olhando para os pés de Itachi* Vamos ver se você continua sendo o primeiro da classe, Itachi.

Os dois começaram uma batalha ali mesmo, e até mesmo Kisame estava impressionado: não era sempre que alguém conseguia lutar no mesmo nível que Itachi. Claro que, distraído com a luta, havia se esquecido de Ayame, que também resolveu agir.

**Ayame: ***fazendo sinais de mão* Jutsu de Imatização!

Kisame levou um susto quando a Samehada escapou de sua mão e foi para a mão de Ayame. Infelizmente, a garota não sabia que não poderia segurar a espada e a deixou cair, acabando com a mão ensanguentada.

**Kisame: ***pegando a espada de volta* Pelo jeito você não costuma sair de Konoha, garota, ou estaria mais informada sobre mim e minha espada.

No final, Kisame usou a Samehada em Ayame e também cortou o chackra dela.

**Kisame: **Itachi pode estar ocupado com o loiro, mas agora que vocês dois (Naruto e Ayame) estão sem chackra, posso cuidar de ambos sozinho.

Felizmente, para Ayame e Naruto (e também para Sasuke, que continuava caído no chão e agora inconsciente), Jiraiya apareceu naquele momento. No final, Itachi e Kisame tiveram que bater em retirada.

**Naoko: **Parece que nossa missão já era, tio Jiraiya! Alguém tem que levar o Sasuke de volta pra Konoha!

**Jiraiya: **Bom, então você e a Ayame fazem isso. Naruto e eu iremos atrás de Tsunade.

**Ayame: ***indignada* Por que nós?

**Jiraiya: **Porque o líder dessa missão, que sou eu, está MANDANDO!

**Naoko: ***dando de ombros* Que seja, desde que vocês encontrem Tsunade-sama.

Naoko invocou o mesmo gato do capítulo 6, antes de Ayame subir nele carregando Sasuke.

**Naoko: **Nesse caso, já estamos. Ah, quase esqueci: Naruto, quando você voltar da missão, gostaria de ser meu padrinho?

**Naruto: ***confuso* Padrinho?

**Naoko:** É, de casamento! *sem graça* Eu pedi a mão da Ayame durante um festival.

Jiraiya cruzou os braços com um sorriso satisfeito, enquanto que Naruto respondia "sim" com um sorriso megawatt.

**Ayame: ***enquanto Naoko subia no gato* Bom, então nos vemos na volta!

Jiraiya e Naruto foram pra um lado, enquanto que Naoko e Ayame foram para o outro.

**Ayame: ***segurando Sasuke* Sempre achei que você tivesse esquecido da nossa promessa, Naoko.

**Naoko: ***mostrando o pingente* Impossível esquecer. E você sabe que sempre cumpro as minhas promessas. Como diz o Naruto, um ninja nunca volta atrás em sua palavra.

Ayame deu um sorriso tímido, antes de beijar seu futuro marido nos lábios.

Como havia sido combinado, a festa e a cerimônia de casamento ocorreram assim que Jiraiya e Naruto voltaram da missão. Por escolha de Ayame, foi tudo do modo Ocidental (principalmente porque eu não sei como é um casamento japonês).

Naruto, além de ser o padrinho, aproveitou pra contar tudo que ocorreu na missão.

**Naruto: **E você tinha razão, mano: o Kabuto era um grande traidor. Ele era aprendiz do Orochimaru!

**Naoko: **Eu disse pra você tomar cuidado com ele. Mas mudando de assunto, o que achou da Tsunade-sama?

**Naruto: **No início, eu odiei o fato dela ter dito que "brincar de Hokage é coisa de tolos", mas depois do que aconteceu nessa missão, ela terá o maior prazer em ser nossa Hokage.

**Naoko: **Tão boa quanto nosso pai?

Silêncio.

**Naruto: **Não... mas chega perto!

Os dois riram, antes de Naruto juntar-se à equipe 7 e Naoko juntar-se à atual Sra. Namikaze.

FIM!


End file.
